


a magician's whim

by InscribedAnonymously



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Aged up characters, Chastity, Gags, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Sexual Content, a little bit dubcon, but just for like a minute, probably something else but let me know if something needs tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 11:09:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14933102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InscribedAnonymously/pseuds/InscribedAnonymously
Summary: Natsume and Hokuto are dating and they go to invite Wataru to lunch. They didn't realize he was busy and accidentally interrupt an important photo shoot. Wataru has them be the stand-ins.The photo shoot is quickly forgotten in favor of other less professional pursuits.Moral of the story: Wataru really doesn't like to be interrupted and his forgiveness might require a longer penance than they expect.





	a magician's whim

**Author's Note:**

> since only Natsume came home with this scout he gets to feature in the story. to anyone who got the others from this gacha set, please take good care of them for me...i am sad...

They didn’t mean to do it, exactly. But when Natsume and Hokuto accidentally interrupted Wataru’s photography session, they were aware from the look of displeasure on Wataru's face that he did not appreciate their careless actions. They’d simply overlooked the notice outside his studio that he was  working and blithely walked in to invite him to lunch. 

The pair had managed to upset Wataru's two models enough that they backed out of the job and left in a hurry of flustered anxiety. Wataru had tried to calm them but they had already been jumpy enough – it was their first time and the arrival of unexpected strangers proved too much and they had hurriedly made their exit.

Natsume and Hokuto were quiet as they waited for Wataru to scold them. They knew it was coming and even in a small way agreed they deserved it. Wataru was known as a magician with his cameras, he managed to capture things - light, expressions, textures, - nobody could quite describe it, everyone just knew that Wataru's photos always felt otherwordly. That they'd jeopardized one of his projects was distressing indeed. Wataru stood silently and a look of clear exasperation was on his face for a long moment, both Natsume and Hokuto growing increasingly restless as they waited.

Finally, Wataru broke the silence, “The two of you have just put my project significantly behind. It is not that easy to find models in this area you know. I don’t know when I will be able to replace them and this is due in two weeks.” His voice seemed pleasant enough but each word was heavy with both frustration and dismay.

The problem was that Wataru wasn’t your ordinary photographer. He was known to be something of a perfectionist of course. But he also devoted a significant portion of his business to erotic layouts - always very tasteful and beautiful, but it made for jumpy models sometimes.

The shoot he’d been working on that day was an advertisement for an exclusive retreat that catered to…specialized interests. They’d wanted a campaign that would appeal to real couples that wanted to try something new. The two male models? They had been a real-life couple, but they weren’t professionals and so the interruption had spooked them.

“We are very sorry, Hibiki-san. We didn’t realize you had a job in progress.” Hokuto’s quiet apology was sincere and he accompanied it with a lowered head. Hokuto was apprenticing at Wataru’s studio and greatly admired the other man’s skill, he was truly sorry to have interrupted.

Natsume mirrored the example. “We didn’t mean to cause trouble, Wataru-niisan! We just wanted to see you today!” Natsume freelanced in graphic design, he had a particular skill for blending seemingly whimsical imagery into the mundane. As another artist, he understood Wataru’s frustration but he’d just wanted to see his friend.

Suddenly Wataru’s eyes sharpened as he realized who was in front of him. Natsume and Hokuto had just started dating and even more importantly – they were in no position to refuse him.

“Right. Well you’re getting ready to spend a lot of time with me. Both of you, take your clothes off.” Wataru whirled around and was busily gathering up an assortment of props and clothes.

The dual “WHAT?!?!” that emanated from Natsume and Hokuto was to be expected, really. But Wataru didn’t have the time to waste on being diplomatic. He would have to expend additional effort modifying these shots so their faces wouldn’t be recognizable – it would only just be possible to finish in time.

“You ruined my work, you’re going to help me fix it. The two of you will be the substitute models.” He turned around and fixed them with an uncompromising stare, “Do as I say, now.”

And that was how they found themselves in their current position – with Natsume naked and tied to a chair watching as Hokuto was blushing with visible embarrassment as his hands were bound behind his back and he kneeled on the prop bed. Hokuto was wearing a dainty collar and tight, confining underwear – but nothing else.

Wataru was focusing on Hokuto’s natural reserve, it perfectly captured the expression he wanted. Natsume made an anxious sound and Wataru glanced over, noting the growing evidence of Natsume’s arousal as his knees were forced apart from being tied to the legs of the chair. Natsume had made casual remarks in the past about disliking being tied down – meaning undue responsibilities of course. Wataru rather thought he’d like this form and if the expression on his face was anything to go by, Wataru was right.

“Be quiet Natsume-kun or I’ll have to give your mouth something better to do.” Wataru said this dispassionately and was surprised by the massive flush that spread across Natsume’s face and the slight glaze that went through his eyes. But he got an idea and a calculating smirk crossed his face.

Wataru set up the camera to take shots at regular intervals automatically as he went over to Hokuto and knelt behind him on the bed. Wataru was fully dressed in a suit and he knew the discrepancy between Hokuto’s nearly nude form and his businesslike attire would make for a stunning photo. But he was only partially thinking of that as he moved a hand around to Hokuto’s stomach and met Natsume’s eyes.

He murmured into Hokuto’s ear while maintaining eye contact with Natsume, “You look amazing like this, Hokuto-kun. See how Natsume-kun is already fighting to get out of his bonds? He wants to touch you like this too. But you’re mine for now. I can pose you however I want and you’ll let me, won’t you? You can see it too, how badly he wants this? It’s exactly that fantasy that I am selling to this company, I think you’ll do well with this.”

Hokuto let out a ragged moan at Wataru’s words, made even worse because he knew what Wataru was doing but he somehow didn’t care. He felt his body growing hot and aroused even from so light a touch, but knowing that Natsume was watching him and that Wataru was going to tease them both…he was already getting worked up.

Natsume offered a token protest, “Wataru-niisan…please let me out of this, I can pose with Hokke and you can photograph us.”

Wataru shot a sly smile his way. “I believe I warned you about talking, Natsume-kun.” Wataru left Hokuto after pressing a soft kiss on his shoulder. He stood and went to his personal toy collection, removing a gag with a phallic attachment. He held it up for Natsume’s inspection and the redhead whimpered just a little - though whether in dread or anticipation was anyone's guess. It wasn't oversized, but there would be little doubt it would keep his mouth busy.

Wataru walked slowly, more of a saunter than anything else, before stopping in front of his bound colleague. He tipped Natsume's chin up with two fingers and lightly ran his thumb over Natsume’s lips. Natsume obeyed the implied command and opened his mouth, before Wataru began carefully inserting the fake cock into Natsume’s waiting mouth. He took his time, allowing Natsume to get used to the feeling but once it was seated, Natsume had no choice but to accept the heavy fullness as Wataru fastened the strap around his head.

Wataru threaded his fingers through Natsume's hair for a moment, enjoying the way his lips already seemed  swollen and his eyes had taken on a brightness that was showing his enjoyment. Leaning down he whispered, "I almost brought you the double headed one so Hokuto-kun could ride your face and fuck your mouth at the same time. Can't you imagine his expression? How embarrassed but turned on he'd be and how frustrating it would be for you both? Maybe if you're good I'll let you have that later. For now, why don't you pretend that's Hokuto-kun in your mouth? Don’t you need to pay it proper attention rather than trying to interrupt me?" With a grin that was just this side of evil, Wataru straightened and returned to the man he'd left on the prop bed – Hokuto hadn't heard his words but he picked up on the tension in the air and Wataru saw his body tremble with awareness.

Hokuto was feeling as if none of this was quite real. He couldn’t stop looking at Natsume, who was looking drowsy with his eyes half-closed. The rest of his body looked quite alert and Hokuto felt heat rising in his groin as he watched his partner’s throat working to swallow the saliva that was building up in his mouth from the gag and the way he seemed to be truly sucking on it.

“Do you like seeing him that way, Hokuto-kun?”

Startled, Hokuto’s eyes flew up, he hadn’t really noticed how close Wataru had gotten.

Wataru smiled and leaned down, one hand going to Hokuto’s shoulder as if steadying him. He murmured into Hokuto’s ear, wanting Natsume to see Hokuto’s expression but not know the reason.

“I’ll tell you a secret. Natsume-kun is supposed to pretend that’s you in his mouth. Isn’t he being so dutiful in his task? We will reward our magician later, yes?”

Hokuto felt something in his brain melt and he would have toppled down onto the mattress if Wataru hadn’t held him.

Wataru chuckled and trailed a hand down to rest at Hokuto’s hip. Objectively, he knew the camera would capture the difference of the cloth of his suit against the nearly delicate paleness of Hokuto’s skin. Instinctually, he guessed Hokuto was going to give him plenty more to work with.

He got on the bed and positioned Hokuto so that Hokuto’s back was to his chest and Natsume had a clear view of them with Wataru leaning back against the headboard.

He gave no warning and simply ran a finger along the waistband of Hokuto’s underwear before slipping it under the fabric and lightly explored Hokuto’s cock.

It was much too soon, Hokuto wasn’t ready, and he squirmed and bucked from the surprise. With his hands still bound, he had no leverage and Wataru continued, knowing Hokuto would be moving for an altogether different reason in the near future.

“Hibiki-san, please, ah, that’s too sudden!”

“I know it is, try to endure it just a bit longer, hmm? And look at Natsume-kun over there, wanting to be free. Does he want to change places with you…or with me I wonder?” Wataru moved so his whole hand cupped Hokuto’s cock, straining the fabric’s limits as he massaged in soft, teasing circles.

“He wants this part of you to be deliciously hard and aching, doesn’t he? Wants you writhing for him and helplessly begging for him to give you ease…and you want that, too. Ah, I suspected as much…” He trailed off as Hokuto expelled a low, aching groan at Wataru’s words and his hips moved, mindlessly searching for a deeper sensation than what Wataru allowed.

Wataru’s voice was nearly businesslike while he spoke, weaving the words together so calmly that Hokuto couldn’t help but listen.

His head fell back against Wataru’s chest and he closed his eyes. Wataru kept stroking his flesh, working him toward being fully erect far sooner than he’d expected. He didn’t know that from Natsume’s perspective, he was seeing Hokuto’s chest thrust forward from having his hands bound, and that watching Wataru slowly, inexorably pump him to fullness was making Natsume suck more desperately on his gag.

Wataru bent his head and pressed several soft, gentle kisses to the sensitive spot when Hokuto’s neck and shoulder met, using just a hint of teeth to worry the skin on the last one. Hokuto reacted beautifully, giving a grunt of surprise even as he automatically tilted his head to the side in a silent plea for more.

“Hokuto-kun, tell me, have you let Natsume-kun bully you in bed? Even just this much?” He turned his thumb to focus on the agonizingly sensitive area at the head, murmuring soothingly as Hokuto whimpered.

Natsume couldn’t hear what Wataru was saying to Hokuto, he just knew it was earning wonderful blushes and sounds. Hokuto’s eyes had flown open at whatever Wataru’s latest remark was and it made Natsume’s body ache in a pleasant, anticipatory way.

“Hibiki-san, please, I can’t answer that.” Hokuto had never been in a situation like this, he didn’t understand why Wataru’s teasing words that embarrassed him were somehow pushing his arousal higher, he just knew it was.

Wataru nodded against Hokuto’s shoulder and increased the pressure of his strokes. He was somewhat limited by the fabric, but knew the camera would love the way the underwear stretched to accommodate his hand. Potential customers would see the way Hokuto’s thigh muscles were straining as they were kept spread over Wataru’s legs, and it took little imagination to deduce Hokuto was being slowly, sensually, driven mad. It would even pass the censor’s board because you couldn’t see Hokuto’s cock directly. Wataru smiled, this was turning out so well.

“I suppose you can’t. We’ll try another one then.” He moved his free hand up to lightly trace circles over Hokuto’s chest, pausing almost teasingly before enclosing a nipple between his thumb and forefinger, increasing the pressure so slowly that Hokuto didn’t quite notice once it started to hurt.

His gasp once the sensation grew too much prompted Wataru into switching to the other nipple and repeating this treatment. Knowing it was coming didn’t stop Hokuto’s reaction though.

Natsume was moaning quietly around the fake cock in his mouth as he watched, knowing he was drooling and his jaw started to register the weight with a smoldering ache. It didn’t hurt yet, but he would feel it later.

Glancing up, Wataru held eye contact with Natsume as he prepared to ask his next question.

Wataru traced a finger down Hokuto’s full sack, pressing for emphasis and murmuring with faux sympathy as Hokuto squirmed. “Yes, yes, it hurts, doesn’t it? You got so full for me, I knew you could. You’re not used to waiting, are you? Greedy boy, I bet Natsume-kun spoils you, doesn’t he? I’ll let you pick. Either you can come or Natsume-kun can. Who will it be?”

Hokuto didn’t mean to, he really didn’t, but this was beyond his realm of experience. He shuddered with an excitement he couldn’t process and he spilled over Wataru’s hand. He was horrified at how fast he’d come even as his eyes dropped closed to ride out the spasms.

Wataru’s dark laughter in his ear sent him up again and when he affectionately pet Hokuto’s cock Hokuto wanted to die even as he couldn’t stop shaking.

Removing his hand from Hokuto’s cock, Wataru lazily brought his hand up and licked away the evidence of Hokuto’s climax, knowing Natsume was watching and wanting it for himself.

“Seems like you made your choice, Hokuto-kun. I’ll go break the bad news to Natsume-kun.”

Hokuto fell back against the pillows when Wataru gently dislodged him and he wasn’t able to catch himself or stop the older man. He was still trying to remember to breathe even as Wataru’s words finally clicked.

“Hibiki-san! Wait, please!”

Wataru paused and turned with a look of mock-confusion.

“Yes? Did you need something?”

Hokuto knew his face was red and that Wataru was enjoying his reaction but he couldn’t help it.

“Please, I didn’t mean to. Can I…can it still be Natsume?”

Wataru pretended to think before he leaned down again.

“I’ll waive yours and Natsume-kun’s debt. If you want to proceed it is not out of obligation, yes? If not, I am sure Natsume-kun is dying to take you home and get you in bed. But if you stay, I am still calling the shots. How does that sound?”

It had never been about the models and they all knew it. But to have Wataru acknowledge he wanted to play still appealed to Hokuto in a way he hadn’t anticipated.

He nodded, unintentionally adding a provocative reply with his automatic, “Please take care of us.”

Wataru’s smile was slow and pleased. “Oh, I will.”

Returning to Natsume, Wataru murmured the offer again, unbuckling the gag so Natsume could reply unfettered.

Natsume looked nearly feral, his hair had been mussed from the strap and he’d begun perspiring, his cock still untouched even though it’d hardened from watching Wataru and Hokuto, and his lips swollen from being stretched around the dildo attachment.

When Natsume agreed too, Wataru felt a bloom of affection sweep through him. These darling boys, should they agree so easily? He’d reward them for it, though he knew it would feel like punishment at times, but these things couldn’t be helped.

“Hokuto-kun rushed things and has a head start. Shall I even the score?”

Natsume didn’t quite understand but as Wataru lowered himself to sit on Natsume’s lap and began grinding his hips in heavy, deliciously-friction-laden swoops that seemed to be just what his aching dick wanted, Natsume caught on soon enough.

Wataru’s hair was infamously long and as he leaned forward it seemed to provide a curtain for them, bringing the scent of Wataru’s body closer and more intimately than Natsume expected.

 Natsume’s hands and legs were still bound, he could do nothing to change the pace or touch Wataru in return. It was maddeningly frustrating. He was used to dealing out the lingering touches and being the one to wreck his partner. To recognize the technique being used on him, as Wataru muttered appreciatively in his ear, made it no less effective.

“Natsume-kun, you’ve been waiting so patiently. Did you enjoy seeing Hokuto-kun come for us? He’s so expressive, no wonder you snapped him up, it must be agonizing knowing how badly he wants to be fucked and be stuck all the way over here unable to give him the release he needs….mmm, but you like that, too.” Wataru knew the cloth of his trousers – a soft, silky material that cost more than it should – and specifically the weight of his body, would let Natsume’s heat rise but wouldn’t quite send him over.  “I do, too. It’s one of my favorite things.”

Natsume tried to suppress his surprised gasp but Wataru heard it, of course he did, and slyly continued.

“I confess, I want to lock you both up, keep those precious cocks from coming for days and days until you’re so frustrated that when finally I let you out you’d fall on each other in a savage blur of a race to fuck out your need. Have you both walking around under lock and key, unable to touch anything…knowing that only I knew how badly you both wanted out but you’d suffer beautifully for me…I want that, Natsume-kun. You’d let me, wouldn’t you?”

Natsume gave a guttural groan as Wataru whispered his fantasy into his ear and he tried to buck his hips but the rope was tied too well, he got nothing more than a slight twitch at best.

Wataru continued conversationally as if discussing the weather, “Before that, we’d need to get out every last drop of come from you both, let you start your chastity exhausted and satiated. You wouldn’t even notice at first, too tired to realize it had been a while. But then…the two of you wouldn’t be able to stop thinking about today, would you? You might not be able to look at one another, remembering everything we’ll do together…and your cages would suddenly make themselves known…” Wataru smiled as Natsume cursed quietly, an unintentional acknowledgement of how he wanted it, too. He had one of them. He was sure Hokuto would agree in the end.

He didn’t speak again, just lifted himself off and patting Natsume’s head when he gave a moan of protest. It was cut off as Wataru kneeled in a graceful motion and began working Natsume’s cock with a skill that told Natsume he was not the first to receive Wataru’s attention.

Hokuto couldn’t hear the words but he knew from his own experience that Wataru was winding Natsume up and when the wet, sucking sounds that were unmistakably enthusiastic made their way over to him, he pressed his thighs together trying to contain his own excitement.

Natsume would have liked to hold out longer. But when Wataru began teasing the area of skin just under his balls with a knowing, telling press of his fingers even as he licked and traced the sensitive tip, he knew he couldn’t be showing much stamina. It was confirmed as he watched Hokuto move restlessly on the bed, reminded Hokuto couldn’t move his hands and that his underwear was probably sticky from the remnants of his climax.

“Wataru -!” was the only warning he managed before he released into Wataru’s mouth.

Wataru continued suckling at a pace that was nearly tender, encouraging any remaining spasms that might yield more seed to do so. He was patient and knew that Natsume would be more familiar with the slight hint of discomfort that accompanied being teased so soon after orgasming. When Natsume calmed a bit, Wataru released him from his mouth, pressing a gentle, almost praising kiss along the shaft.

He released Natsume from the chair as well, before returning to the bed and looking down at Hokuto, happily contemplating his next move. Hokuto didn’t recognize the gleam in his eyes for what it was and instead simply stared up at him with something like a dazed plea on his face.

Guessing that Hokuto’s arms would probably be going numb soon if they hadn’t already, he carefully rolled Hokuto to his side and untied the knot that bound his hands together.

“Feeling alright?”

Hokuto nodded, gingerly flexing his fingers and shaking his arm a bit to get the tingly sensation over with.

When he looked up again, Natsume was leaving the chair and joining them on the bed, choosing Hokuto’s other side. Hokuto was suddenly _very_ conscience of being in between the two of them.

Wataru and Natsume both heard the slight hitch in Hokuto’s breath and they shared a smile.

Wataru removed his jacket, the first piece of clothing he’d discarded.

Natsume followed the movement with his eyes, watching as Wataru twisted his torso to fling the garment out of the way. It made him aware that while he and Hokuto had both found release, they hadn’t even gotten to touch Wataru yet.

He kneeled up, leaning over and placing one hand on Hokuto’s thigh for balance, he leaned in to kiss Wataru, picking up the lingering edge of a salty, slightly bitter taste that he recognized with somewhat rueful clarity. It was allowed for a moment, before Wataru was raising a hand to bury in Natsume’s hair to hold him still, taking control of the kiss.

Hokuto watched them kiss over him, wanting to participate somehow but unsure how to.

He was answered when Wataru carefully pushed Natsume away – not forcibly enough to make him fall, just to have him sit back. They both looked at Hokuto and in tandem, slipped fingers under the waistband of his underwear, working together to tug the garment off and encouraging Hokuto to lift his hips when they needed. The ruined fabric was discarded with no more notice.

Natsume stretched out alongside Hokuto and began kissing him, sharing the deep, drugging kisses he knew Hokuto preferred. Wataru took advantage and began mercilessly teasing Hokuto’s cock again, gently raking it with his blunt nails in a sensation Hokuto couldn’t decide was tickling, arousing, or hurt – it was some unfathomable combination of all three.

Natsume didn’t mind swallowing the sounds Hokuto made, but he wanted to be sure they were for him, too. He’d noticed the reaction Hokuto had provided when Wataru played with his nipples earlier and he followed suit. The muted groan was immediate and gratifying.

Hokuto fisted one hand in the sheet, trying to get a handle on the different feelings coursing over him. He wasn’t expecting Wataru to link his fingers through Hokuto’s other hand, but it made him feel that much contained - he loved it.

Wataru shifted slightly so he could lean his head down, causing a wave of silky hair to cascade over Hokuto’s stomach as he kissed just below Hokuto’s navel. He followed it with laves of his tongue stopping just at the top of Hokuto’s groin and small, sharp bites at his hip bones. Wataru’s strategy was simple. If he didn’t let Hokuto get used to any one sensation, he would fall into all of them that much more quickly.

Natsume stopped kissing Hokuto when he accidentally bit Natsume in response to something Wataru had done. Hokuto tried to apologize, seeing Natsume running his tongue experimentally along his lip to see if the skin was broken, but Natsume hushed him. No blood had been drawn.

Still, Natsume turned to see what had provoked Hokuto like that and his eyes widened appreciatively.

Wataru had pulled Hokuto’s hand down to his own cock and was guiding Hokuto’s hand to touch himself. Natsume saw the pace was more forceful than what Hokuto usually went for and didn’t blame Hokuto for his reaction.

Although Wataru didn’t look at Natsume as he continued guiding Hokuto’s hand, when he spoke it was definitely to Natsume.

“I suspected you spoil Hokuto-kun, but your own quick reaction makes me think he must do the same to you. As your mentor, it is my duty to teach you both better control. So I’m going to rush him this time, up to where he thinks he can’t pull back…and keep him there. Over and over again until he won’t know his own name. You’re going to help me.”

He smiled pleasantly to himself before he allowed an off-hand warning.

“But Natsume-kun, don’t worry. Hokuto-kun will get an opportunity to return every favor you give him. It’s up to you how you want that to turn out.”

Natsume felt his mouth dry out and his dick twitch in response. He understood perfectly. He was fucked no matter what – he just had to hope it was eventually going to be literally.

Pausing as if a thought occurred to him, Wataru stopped guiding Hokuto and left the bed briefly before he returned with several items.

He looked at Natsume, “I believe I should make sure you can focus on this task and not get distracted.” Wataru patted the area of the bed in front of him and Natsume crawled over, his confusion evident.

Nodding approvingly, he pushed Natsume down and pulled his legs apart. Natsume had just started getting hard again. This wouldn’t work if Natsume was already erect. Wataru tsked, it couldn’t be helped then.

Without warning, he cracked an instant-ice pack to activate it and held the now cold rectangle to Natsume’s groin.

Natsume hadn’t expected it and tried to recoil but he didn’t have the leverage and Wataru merely followed, keeping the icepack in place for several hellishly delicious moments before removing it.

He looked over at Hokuto who’d raised himself on his elbows to watch and was wincing in sympathetic pain. His turn would come, he just hadn’t realized it yet.

Natsume couldn’t stop the small whimper and Wataru leaned to give him a slow, lingering kiss, pushing his hair out of his face as he drew back.

He opened lube next and gently, carefully, with an exquisite attention to detail, applied it over the head of Natsume’s cock and a light edge around his sack. He picked up an adjustable ring, stopped and looked seriously at Natsume.

“When I fasten this, you should notice it is there, but there should be no pinching, no pain. If there is, tell me immediately. Understand?”

Natsume nodded and exhaled quietly, understanding what it was now. Wataru was test-driving his fantasy from before.

Wataru fitted the ring without commenting, pulling carefully to ensure no loose skin was caught. He fastened the ring at the base and then fitted a clear plastic cap over the head of Natsume’s noticeably flaccid cock. Wataru worked diligently, finally snapping the lock closed and moving back.

“How’s that?”

Natsume wiggled his hips experimentally. It felt weird, the weight of the cage and slightly clicking sound as the lock tapped against the plastic weren’t things he’d experienced before. But he’d be lying if this didn’t flip a switch he’d had no idea he possessed.

“It’s fine.” He laughed. “ _I’m_ fine.”

Hokuto scrambled up from his current position, curiosity getting the better of him.

He kneeled beside Natsume and reached out to touch the cage, looking fascinated, worried, and aroused simultaneously. The cage’s design left Natsume’s sack exposed and his balls looked painfully swollen in this contraption.

Natsume covered Hokuto’s hand with his own before pulling him into a kiss – he was fine, really.

Hokuto relaxed into the kiss, forgetting what they’d been doing before Wataru had decided to lock Natsume up.

His memory was quickly restored by Wataru’s purred, “Now then, where were we?”

Hokuto lost track of their hands and mouths, he was drowning in touches and kisses, licks, nibbles, and the occasional sharper bite. They moved over him with the lazy grace of cats toying with their meal and he was too far gone to know how quickly he started begging, reaching for them, promising hundreds of delicious favors if they’d only relent – or maybe go just a little more – he didn’t know which.

Wataru chuckled at one of these before stopping to pull Hokuto into a brief embrace, allowing Hokuto to bury his face against Wataru’s chest. “Promises are all well and good, Hokuto-kun, but you’ll do what we want anyway, won’t you? After all, Natsume-kun can’t fuck you until I say so, and I’m sure you can take just a little more…” he trailed off and patted Hokuto’s back soothingly as Hokuto sobbed a little.

Natsume was panting harshly himself – his cock was begging him to be free and chase the ending they both wanted. It just felt like a constantly humming pressure that wouldn’t quite get to full speed and he both hated and loved it.

Perhaps Wataru had underestimated Hokuto’s determination because he was not prepared for when Hokuto pushed him down to the mattress and stared down hungrily at him.

“Then you can fuck me, right? If Natsume’s not allowed to yet, you could.”

Wataru stared up into the fierce light of Hokuto’s eyes – shimmering with tears and heat – and smiled appreciatively.

“I could.” It was an acknowledgement, not an agreement.

Wataru looked over to Natsume whose eyes were trained on the two of them with an unblinking fascination.

“Natsume-kun, what do you think?”

It took him a moment to realize he’d been asked and Natsume looked at him dazedly for a moment.

“Yes, yes, I want to see that.”

Wataru looked back to Hokuto. “Greedy boys still have to earn their reward. You can have my cock, but you’ll do the work.”

Hokuto didn’t care, he really didn’t, just nodded before moving back and trying to unbuckle Wateru’s belt. His fingers didn’t work properly at first and Wataru made no move to help him, just waited patiently to see what he’d do.

Natsume came over to help, and soon the two of them had gotten Wateru’s trousers and underwear down, he’d at least raised his hips for them.

Then Natsume was rolling a condom down Wateru’s cock, amazed the man hadn’t come already.

Wateru closed his eyes to savor the feeling of Natsume’s hands and didn’t protest the condom. It was their choice after all.

They had already spent a long time teasing Hokuto’s entrance – stretching and preparing with such finicky precision that Hokuto didn’t even want to think about it. Even so, as he straddled Wateru and started to lower himself, he knew he hadn’t imagined that Wateru was larger than Natsume.

Natsume was right behind him, holding the base of Wataru’s cock steady as Hokuto began to push down, and he kept his other hand at Hokuto’s waist - offering a bit of support.

Soon enough, though he went slowly and carefully, Hokuto could feel Wataru inside. When he felt full he closed his eyes and spread his hands over Wataru’s stomach, feeling the taut skin and flexing his fingers like a cat kneaded a blanket.

It felt so good, Hokuto’s body recognized that relief was on the way and as he began raising and lowering himself to find a rhythm to satisfy himself, Hokuto wasn’t thinking about anything else.

Or rather, he was thinking about all those things that made this moment what it was. He heard the sound of skin meeting skin, the increase in his breathing, he could feel sweat running down his body and smelled the fragrance emanated by their bodies all together. He heard Natsume telling him he was doing so well, he heard Wataru’s pleased grunt when he changed the angle slightly, and then he felt someone reaching to stroke his cock.

He had no real concept of how long they’d been at this, just knew that he’d nearly peaked more times than he remembered. So when he felt the pressure building again this time, he almost didn’t push for it – unsure he’d be allowed to chase it to the end just yet.

Wataru watched Hokuto’s face, the agonized waiting had taken its toll and he looked like such a beautiful mess. It was exactly what he’d wanted. And so, despite his earlier claim he’d not help, he began moving with Hokuto, his hips following the pace Hokuto had set and when he arched back in appreciation, Wataru finally gave his permission.

“Such an eager thing…but you’ve worked so hard, haven’t you? Wouldn’t you like to come now?” He rubbed the tip of Hokuto’s cock with something like insistence, it would have hurt any earlier than this moment. “You can now, greedy boy. As soon as you’re ready, take it.”

Hokuto wasn’t sure he heard the words per se, but he understood the tone, and he wasn’t able to hold off once he had permission.

They were both there for him as he came, pressing kisses and murmuring reassurances that they had him, meaningless words that he couldn’t process but knew were there all the same. And they petted him down, letting him rest and carefully working together to get him laying down.

Hokuto’s brain adamantly refused any new information. He was in a blank, empty, floaty space and there was no reason to leave.

Sensing Natsume staring at him, Wataru turned his attention to him.

“It seems I must apologize, Natsume-kun. I promised you Hokuto’s counterattack, did I not? But it appears he’s not going to be up to it for a while. Since I promised you’d get a reward too… I will give you the choice – do you want me to fuck you…or do you want to wait?”

Natsume understood, Wataru didn’t mean _wait_ in terms of taking a breather while Hokuto recovered. He meant _wait_ -stay in chastity- until some unknown point in the future when Wataru would reward his patience. It wouldn't be quite like Wataru had initially sketched. He'd only gotten to come once and heavens knew he wanted more. But even so, he wanted this, too.

“I…I want to wait….” He didn’t know why he did, he just knew that suddenly, inexplicably, he wanted to follow through on the image Wataru had teased him with before.

Wataru lowered his eyelashes to hide what he knew was a dangerous light.

“Oh what a good boy. Very well, lets have you wait. Who knows when I’ll be able to let you out. I’ll have to work very hard on this project you know, making up for the time you two have cost me.”

Natsume nodded, his breath coming out harsh and shallow.

Wataru noticed and grinned.

“Why don’t you thank me for my generosity, Natsume-kun? I still haven’t come yet you know.”

Natsume felt like he was under a spell, but he couldn’t help but think that yes, Wataru needed attention now.

He crawled over between Wataru’s thighs and pulled the condom off, dropping it over the side of the bed.

“You’ll get that after I come, Natsume-kun. Nobody likes to clean up other people’s messes.”

Natsume nodded, flushing slightly but then he opened his mouth and began sucking Wataru’s cock in earnest.

While his mouth was busy, Wataru’s was not, and Wataru decided to speculate on the next two weeks while Natsume bobbed his head up and down.

“You know, Hokuto-kun might not thank you for electing to wait. Who will take care of him while you’re all locked up? That greedy boy…he’ll need something to fill him up before two weeks are over. Shall I send you home with a strap-on so you can still fuck him? Or shall I give him his own toy so he can take care of himself while you just watch?”

Natsume’s head was spinning, Wataru’s suggestions were too decadent not to get to him. The idea of Hokuto fucking himself, angrily and spitefully making himself come over and over again, because Natsume was locked away and couldn’t, was more appealing that he’d have guessed.

Wataru ran his hand through Natsume’s hair, keeping a steady pressure on his skull without changing Natsume’s pace.

“Maybe I’ll suggest he fuck you – letting himself fill you up and have you squirming desperately for him, unable to do anything about it. Do you think he’ll take to it? I think he will.”

Natsume hummed around Wataru’s cock and began using his hands, he was getting impatient to have Wataru come in his mouth even as he didn’t want Wataru to stop taunting him.

“Mmm, that feels good…” Wataru’s voice was husky and low, as if summoned from a register that was just for praising Natsume.

Natsume’s cock was demanding release, arguing that surely he hadn’t really agreed to stay like this, and Natsume had to ignore it and concentrate on Wataru’s pleasure instead.

Finally, when he slipped and accidentally scraped his teeth along the sensitive tip, Wataru’s hips pushed up and he clenched his fist in Natsume’s hair.

Oh. So that was the key.

Natsume stopped trying to be so careful. He wasn’t out to deliberately injure Wataru, but it seemed Wataru enjoyed the slight rasps on occasion.

 Soon, Hokuto finally shook himself from his stupor and realized what Natsume was doing. He got curious and went to investigate Wataru’s toybox, the owner followed his progress with a lazy eye, wondering what he’d return with.

Hokuto didn’t know the purpose of many of the items, but he recognize some – one particular type of thing caught his eye and he scooped it up before returning.

“Mmm, welcome back to the living, Hokuto-kun. Did you have fun?”

Hokuto’s frown was just this side of chiding.

“You know I did. Since it seems I won’t be having _as much_ fun in the next two weeks – “ Oh, had Hokuto heard that part after all? – “Then the least I can do is help now.”

He showed his prize and Wataru had to admit a tinge of pride. Look how quickly they were learning.

Hokuto pulled up Wataru’s shirt and Natsume stopped his efforts to see what Hokuto was doing.

They all watched as Hokuto leaned down to tease Wataru’s nipple before he opened and closed a clamp over the sensitive flesh. Wataru closed his eyes and let out a pleased hum, and it turned into a knowing groan as Hokuto attached the second clamp.

But then Wataru noticed something, Hokuto had picked the set with a chain between…and…oh….oh, dear.

This set had a third clamp and Hokuto was moving determinedly between his thighs. He rubbed the skin covering Wataru’s balls teasingly, before looking up. “Take a breath, Hibiki-san.”

Wataru obeyed, nearly purring with satisfaction as the clamp tightened on the so-sensitive skin. Now the chains made a sort of triangle over his body and any movement caused all three clamps to be jostled and pulled. It was perfect.

“Hokke…how did you know…” Natsume’s eyes were blown wide and he was staring with terrified appreciation at Hokuto’s handiwork.

Hokuto shrugged. “I made a guess.”

Nodding, Natsume looked down at Wataru stretched beneath him. His eyes had gone glassy and he was tugging one of the chains with an almost idle rhythm. Even so, the small flinches were coupled with pleasure-drunk sighs.

Natsume didn’t want to lose the momentum now and he stretched back out between Wataru’s legs. Looking over to Hokuto, “I’ll leave that to you, then” and Hokuto nodded, turning to bat Wataru’s hand away and take over manipulating the clamps and chains himself.

Now working as a team, Natsume felt his efforts would be rewarded more effectively.

He was right.

Whereas before he’d gotten the impression Wataru had been only mildly into the experience, now he seemed very much invested.

Occasionally the clamp on Wataru’s balls got in his way, but he put up with it when it was helping draw such sounds from the other man. He wanted Wataru to be affected, too.

Soon, after a particularly indulgent moan that could have meant anything, Wataru husked out a warning.

“Natsume-kun, if you don’t want me to finish in your mouth, you better move away now.”

Natsume redoubled his efforts, cupping his lips closer around the head in practical denial of not getting his prize.

“Mmm, have it then…greedy boy…” And Wataru’s endearment was the key this time – he surrendered into his climax in a way Hokuto, watching from above, had never seen before. He couldn’t explain it exactly, he just knew that for whatever it was worth, Wataru was showing them something private, a part of himself he kept away from public view.

Natsume swallowed it eagerly, relishing the proof he’d pleased this man, and when it was finally…finally over, he pulled himself upright with a feline smile. He cautiouly undid the clamp he could reach, seeing Hokuto working on those above. Wataru looked sleepy and content, and there was no reason to pretend they were any different.

They were all tired then, and managed to crawl into a pile without anyone being in a dirty spot. It was possible they’d forgotten Wataru’s cameras were still busily at work – silently snapping photos as instructed. They kept going when the trio woke and continued their activities, and by the end of the night, Wataru's cameras had no free memory. He didn't mind.

But when Natsume and Hokuto received a large envelope in the mail later that week, they remembered the cameras.

Wataru sent them shots that showed them begging, touching, teasing, tasting, all the racy photos they’d somewhat expected  – and then, the shots that showed them happy, content, and in love – the way they’d fallen asleep with one another, the way they'd caught up in a kiss or embrace that was less about pleasure and more about _them_.

A note was enclosed, “I decided against using these for the advertising campaign. Even disguised, I don’t want to share you with the world that way. So, these are for you. I hope they represent as happy a memory for you as they do for me. – Wataru Hibiki.”

There was a postscript. “And naturally, I am delighted to report I found new models so we were able to continue the shoot. I should be all caught up in about three weeks, these delays are so regrettable of course. I do hope you will both be as eager to see me as I will you.”

“Three more weeks…” Natsume’s voice sounded weak.

Hokuto groaned too, he’d allowed himself to be talked into joining Natsume’s chastity adventure, partly out of his own surprise for using the clamps on Wataru, and partly out of a sly challenge that surely he could do it, too.

“Lets just pray he doesn’t mysteriously lose those keys.”

Natsume looked stricken. “Don’t even joke about that.”

In his studio, Wataru looked at the photo he’d kept – of the three of them asleep in a pile. He really was too generous with those greedy boys, he’d have to show them better discipline next time. He looked at the keys hanging innocently above his desk. He wondered if he should book a long vacation to start in three weeks…yes…he really should.  It was all their fault he’d be so tired anyway; having to start over with this campaign and all the time he was wasting thinking of them.

That settled it. He really did need a vacation.

He’d wait to call them to tell them about his trip until after he left the country though.

He was not quite sane, but that didn’t mean he was the least bit stupid.


End file.
